


A Beast by Any Other Name

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast!Ignis, Beauty and the Beast AU, Day 18, Human/Monster Sex, Ignis is a seven foot tall cat goat creature and he and noct bang that's it, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, Little bit of angst, M/M, Spit As Lube, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Noctis wasn't sure when fear turned to desire for the Beast, for Ignis, but he's not going to deny his desires any longer.





	A Beast by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically in the same world as [The Enchanted Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779057/chapters/23908887) my Beauty and the Beast AU where Ignis is the Beast and Noctis stars as Belle. This doesn't really fit in anywhere, but it is from that world. Please go read that if you like this. This can be read alone. You don't need the whole story to understand this one, but if you feel the need for a Disney AU, go read away (please).
> 
> This is just Noctis banging and get banged by a seven foot tall goat cat creature.
> 
> not beta-ed

Noctis watched the Beast prowl the edges of the library, eyes drawn the muscle rippling under that tawny fur. Ignis, for that was the Beast’s name as Noctis had learned, was beautiful. Seven feet of fur and muscle, twin horns arching from his head, a slightly darker mane around his face, running down his back and into his chest, fangs hidden by a muzzle that could smile, and those human green eyes that Noctis dreamed about.

“I can feel you watching me,” Ignis growled, his bass voice making Noctis shudder.

It wasn’t fear that made Noctis’ toes curl when Ignis spoke. No, he had ceased being afraid of Ignis about the time he had saved him from that pack of voretooths. He wasn’t sure when it had turned into desire.

“Sorry,” Noctis said with a shrug. He knew he didn’t sound repentant at all. The Beast let out a chuffing laugh, brushing by Noctis’ chair. Noct’s fingers dragged through the softness of Ignis’ fur, tangling briefly in his mane as Ignis arched into his hand.

Ignis sat on his haunches in front of Noctis, those green eyes boring into Noctis’ blue. Noctis’ eyes drifted down the front of the Beast’s body, cheeks flushing when he noticed the shiny tip of his cock peeking from his sheath.

Oh. Oh goodness.

Ignis seemed to notice and immediately drew back, head down. He couldn’t blush, but his whole body just sang with embarrassment. He curled up in front of the fire, tail twitching.

Noctis blinked, licking his lips. He swallowed, getting to his feet and walking forward to kneel besides Ignis. He wanted to see more.

“What are you doing?” Ignis said, watching Noct’s hand as it stroked his shoulder.

“Petting you,” Noctis said.

“Why?” Ignis said, clearly confused.

“Because I can.”

Ignis was completely tense under his hand, twitching tail the only outward symbol of his agitation. He wasn’t used to anyone touching him. His household was entirely transformed into objects and he hadn’t had anyone that touched him in years.

He was having difficulties hiding his reaction to Noctis’ touch. His penis had slid all the out of his sheath, pressed against the fur of his stomach. He stayed curled on his stomach, trying to hide the minute shifting of his hips against the thick rug beneath him.

His nostrils flared, taking in the scent of Noctis. His eyes widened. He could smell Noctis’ arousal. Noctis was aroused by him?

He turned his head just enough to look at Noctis from the edge of his vision. He could clearly see a bulge in the front of Noctis’ pants.

“Let me see, Ignis,” Noctis whispered, nails dragging through his fur. Ignis debated for a moment and finally rolled onto his side.

Noctis looked. He had grown used to Ignis without his clothes in the months he’d been in this castle. He had always been aware of Ignis’ testicles, lightly furred, but he had never seen his dick. It had always been hidden away in a sheath.

Now, Noctis could see, and he loved what he saw. Ignis’ cock was long, hard, and glistening. He wanted to touch, so he did.

Ignis let out a yowl, claws digging into the carpet.

Ignis’ dick felt human enough in his hand, it looked human enough. Ignis looked at him, pupils blown wide in those human green eyes.

“Noctis…” Ignis whispered.

“I want this,” Noctis said. He bent over, pressing his lips against Ignis’ muzzle. Ignis’ cat like tongue flicked out and Noctis felt it pull over his cheek and he smiled.

Noctis sat back, pulling his loose shirt off in one go. Ignis chuffed again, ears coming up as Noctis smirked at him. Noctis’ nipples were pert and pink and Ignis watched a flush spread across his chest. He reached out a massive paw and gently pushed Noct back onto the rug. He nosed at Noctis’ chest, tongue flicking out to taste his skin.

Noctis moaned at the feel of the rough tongue against his nipples, the way his skin dragged with lick. Ignis licked his way down Noct’s body, claws kneading the carpet next to him.

Noctis stared up at the massive Beast above him, the heat rolling from that furred body was amazing. Ignis hooked a claw on Noctis’ pants and looked at him. Noctis nodded, mouth dry, and Ignis pulled his pants down, freeing Noctis’ cock.

Noctis heard a rumble and jumped, grinning when he realized that Ignis was purring. Ignis looked down at Noctis’ cock and ran his tongue up the entire length of the hard member before him.

Noctis moaned. “Oh my god, Ignis!” he cried out.

Ignis bared those ferocious fangs in a smile and Noctis grinned back. Ignis went back to licking Noctis’ dick, curling his long tongue around it. Noctis cried out, hips bucking. He could feel Ignis’ tongue pulsing around him and it was amazing.

Ignis curled his tongue around Noctis’ balls, the weight of them on his tongue as he rolled them around. His nose pressed against Noctis’ shaft; he could smell Noct’s arousal, feel his precome against his fur.

“Oh god, Ignis!” Noctis yelled again, burying his fingers in Ignis’ mane. His hips bucked and he keened as he came. Ignis lapped at his dick as his spend pulsed from his slit. He was careful about putting his fangs near Noctis’ cock, but eagerly lapped up every drop he gave him.

Ignis looked down at him, claws kneading the rug on either side of Noctis’ head. His tail twitched spastically back and forth and he licked his muzzle, getting every drop of Noct’s come from his whiskers.

He wasn’t sure how to ask for what he wanted. Noctis ran his hand up the furred arm, looking up at him.

“What’s that look for?” Noctis asked gently.

“I want you inside me,” Ignis blurted. Noctis’ eyes widened in shock. His spent cock gave an interested twitch.

“Yes,” Noctis whispered. Ignis’ mouth dropped open in a feline smile and he rolled onto his stomach, tail curled over his back.

Noctis looked at his pucker, heart in his throat. He sucked on his finger for a moment, running it around Ignis’ entrance. Noctis could hear Ignis purring, see his claws retracting and kneading into the plush rug. His ears perked up as Noct pushed his finger in, a rumbling moan escaping his throat.

Noctis groaned. Gods, he was so tight. He leaned close, spitting on Ignis’ hole and thrusting gently in and out. Ignis’ purring was nearly nonstop as he rocked his body back onto Noctis’ finger.

“More,” Ignis commanded.

Noctis smiled wryly, shoving a second finger in and making Ignis yowl. His own cock was rapidly growing hard again as he looked down the line of Ignis’ back. That broad, muscular back, covered with fur, his mane tapering down to his lower spine. Noctis could see his skin twitching as he scissored that tight hole apart.

He had never had sex with anyone before, though he played with himself a lot. He enjoyed fingering himself open, and the chance to do it to Ignis made Noctis moan with anticipation. 

“Ignis…I’ve never done this before,” Noctis whispered.

“You’ll do wonderfully,” Ignis said, looking over his shoulder at Noctis, those green eyes hazy with lust. “You won’t hurt me.”

Noctis nodded, pulling his fingers out. He spit in his palm and stroked his cock a few times, grasping it and aiming directly at that pink pucker. Noctis braced himself with one hand on Ignis’ hip, that fur soft and warm beneath his palm.

He moaned as he pressed against Ignis’ ring of muscle, gasping when the head of his cock popped through Ignis’ rim, engulfed by tight heat.

“Oh my god,” Noctis whispered. Ignis was so tight, so hot. Noctis had never felt anything so good around his dick before. His hand was no contest and would never be enough after this.

Ignis’ tail swept back and forth, twisting around Noctis’ thigh as the human pushed all the way in. He bottomed out, panting and gripping Ignis’ hips in a death grip. He could feel Ignis’ furry balls against his skin, could feel every pulse and twitch of Ignis’ insides.

Ignis threw his head back, a breathy roar escaping his throat. He clenched around Noctis and Noctis moaned, hips bucking at the sensation.

“Fuck, this is going to be over real fast if you do that again,” Noctis panted. Ignis made that chuffing laugh again, looking over his shoulder at Noctis.

“Fuck me, Noctis.”

Noctis couldn’t think of anything to say to that so he pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. They both cried out at the feeling. Noctis bent over Ignis’ back, forehead pressed into his mane. His hips stuttered and his balls slapped against Ignis’. He really wasn’t going to last long; Ignis was so tight, so hot, he was like a vice around Noct’s dick.

Ignis moaned, eyes closed. It felt so good to be full again, to have someone touching him, inside him. At least he had this; the friction of Noct’s cock dragging in and out of his pucker, Noctis’ little cries music to his ears. He committed every noise, every feeling, to memory, unsure if he would ever get this again.

“Ignis…oh god, I’m close,” Noctis panted.

“Let go, Noctis,” Ignis said, bass voice rumbling with a purr.

Noctis’ hips jerked and he slammed himself as deep as he could, finally releasing his load. Ignis’ eyes fluttered closed as he felt Noctis’ release coat his channel. He was still tight enough to feel every pulse of Noctis’ dick as his seed shot deep into his body.

Ignis let out a roar at the feeling, cock twitching against his belly. No, he wasn’t going to come yet. There was only one place he wanted to come.

Shuddering, Noctis pulled out of him, watching in awe as a little bit of his seed followed his dick out, painting Ignis’ pucker with pearlescent white. He collapsed next to Ignis, breathing hard.

He stared at Ignis’ still rock hard dick.

“You didn’t come?” Noctis asked. Should be insulted.

Ignis looked at him. “I would come inside you, if you’d allow it.”

Noctis thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “Yes.” 

Ignis pulled back slightly, licking his chops as he stared at Noctis. “On your stomach,” Ignis growled.

Noctis rolled over, looking over his shoulder at Ignis. The Beast gently spread Noctis’ cheeks, his tongue moving over his pucker. Noctis moaned, hips grinding into the rug. Ignis held his mouth over Noctis’ hole, letting copious amounts of saliva drip from his lips, gathering at Noctis’ hole.

“You need to stretch yourself,” Ignis said, sitting back on his haunches, hand stroking Noct’s back. “I imagine you don’t want my claws anywhere near your tender bits.”

“Yeah, not really,” Noctis said, laughing quietly. He reached around behind him, well aware of Ignis’ eyes on his hand. He quickly plunged two fingers in, glad he had played with himself in the privacy of the garden last night.

Ignis moaned, a rumbling purr pulsing through his chest. He watched avidly as Noctis scissored his fingers apart and Ignis dropped his paw to his cock, rubbing slowly. He had so rarely played with himself since become this creature. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought of Noctis like this, especially recently, but he never imagined that Noctis would want him like this.

Noctis pushed a third finger in, grinning at the thunderstruck look on Ignis’ face. “I think this will work best if I ride you,” Noctis said. “You’re too tall for missionary with me.”

Ignis made some kind of strangled noise and lay back, massive back paws braced on the floor, tail twitching between his legs.

Noctis watched Ignis rub his dick, precome smearing across his belly fur. Noctis got to his knees, crawling over Ignis’ massive body. He touched Ignis’ dick, moaning at how hot it was as he stroked it a few times. He spit into his hand and stroked him a few times, spitting again to make sure the bulbous head of Ignis’ dick was slick. He moaned at the feel of precome oozing from his slit.

He straddled Ignis’ waist, gripping the Beast’s dick and aiming it right at his hole. He felt the thick head at his hole, pressing against his rim. They moaned together as Ignis’ cock breached his body.

“Noctis,” the Beast whispered, paws coming to rest on his hips. Noctis grinned at him, slowly wiggling his hips and moving lower on Ignis’ dick. He felt Ignis’ fur against his thighs and ass as he bottomed out.

He sat there a moment, Ignis’ dick completely enveloped by his ass, hands small on his furred chest. Ignis stared up at him, eyes wide in his leonine face. Noctis grinned down at him, slowly lifting himself until only the tip of Ignis’ length was inside him.

Ignis helped him, thrusting gently up into him. Noctis clenched around him, driving himself down onto that wonderfully thick cock. He could feel Ignis leaking into him and he moaned, ass burning every time he impaled himself.

“God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Noctis whispered.

“As have I,” Ignis said, hips bucking up into Noctis. Noctis keened as the head of his dick struck his prostate, making his cock twitch. A line of precome dripped from his slit, landing on Ignis’ fur.

Noctis clenched his muscles around Ignis’ cock, moaning and bouncing on his dick. 

“Close, Noctis,” Ignis growled, the points of his claws dragging against Noctis’ skin.

“Let me have it,” Noctis moaned.

Ignis held onto his hips, slamming into Noctis’ tight channel. Noctis cried Ignis’ name to the ceiling, arching and writhing on the spear of Ignis’ cock. Noctis grabbed his own dick and stroked a few times, body arching as he came. He watched his seed spatter across that ash brown fur and he moaned as Ignis dragged his paw through it, licking it off his claws.

He tightened like a vice around Ignis’ length and the Beast howled, bucking up into him and coming explosively. Noctis felt it shoot into his channel, every twitch and pulse of that cock inside him sending vibrations through his body. He swore he felt Ignis’ cock getting bigger and bigger and he nearly screamed as that line of pleasure and pain blurred.

“Oh, Noctis, I’m so sorry, I forgot!” Ignis cried, holding Noctis still.

“What…what was that?” Noctis panted. Ignis felt so big inside him he could barely move.

“A knot,” Ignis mumbled. If he could blush he would be.

“So…we’re stuck like this for a while?” Noctis said. There was no way Ignis could pull out with his dick swelled up, locking it inside his ass.

“I’m afraid so,” Ignis said, clearly embarrassed.

Noctis smiled. 

“I can think of worse ways to spend our time.”

Ignis laughed, the movement making the cock inside Noctis vibrate. Noctis moaned. “Oh god, that feels amazing.”

Ignis helped Noctis lay across his chest, his paws carefully holding Noct’s hips in place so he didn’t disturb the knot locking them together.

The fire crackled merrily beside them, and Noctis found he couldn’t regret anything they had done. 

He fell asleep there on Ignis’ chest, a small smile on his face.

Ignis didn’t sleep, he couldn’t sleep. He knew, of course, that one didn’t require love to have sex. He was the prime example of that; before he had been cursed, he had loved no one except himself. His heart hurt as they lay there in front of the fire.

He loved Noctis, there was no doubt about that.

But even after the amazing night they’d had, he was still a Beast.

He loved Noctis, but Noctis didn’t love him.

He understood. At least, he told himself he did.

For who could ever learn to love a Beast?

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love
> 
> tomorrow: cock warming, Ignis x Cor


End file.
